


Masked Hero Nature Squad

by Saberlicious



Category: Original Work, Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberlicious/pseuds/Saberlicious
Summary: Long ago Mankind was born. Along with humans came hatred, and bloodshed. Evil creatures called the Beris were born. One of the Beris consumed many humans, and evolved. His name is Ubori.  unbeknownst to him as he evolved another creature evolved from the love and kindness from humans. Elgix couldn't let Ubori destroy the world so he blessed 7 humans with powers. after defeating the evil all was peaceful. But now in our present day The beris are back, and 7 new heroes will be chosen.





	1. Chapter 1

One bright and Sunny day Lee Scott City is bustling. A young man with medium shaggy brown hair raises his hands towards the sky as he yawns. After stretching for a minute he opens his emerald green eyes and stares at the clouds.

“Today is the day.” The young man shouted. “I Cody Strong start my first day as a vet here in The City of Pleasure!” 

Passersby stare as the five-foot-nine man starts running towards his new job. An old woman who runs a flower shop waves and wishes him luck. Cody has lived in the City of Pleasure since he was nine. Helping people and animals has always been his dream. Many of the small shops around know him because he has volunteered and helped since he was young.

The small animal shelter in the lower part of Lee Scott city is where he helped out the most, and today is finally his first day there as a real vet. Cody can’t help but radiate excitement.

“Ah, Cody good morning. You’re early.” The owner chuckles as he looks at his watch. “I don’t know what I expected.” 

“Sorry boss I just had to get here as soon as we opened.” Cody put on a long white coat. “I don’t want to miss a single customer.”

Moments after Cody arrived a panicked woman comes in with a dog in her arms. “Help, please. I accidentally hit this dog out on the street.”

“Oh my. That looks bad.” 

“I didn’t see him.” The woman's eyes were full of tears. 

“I believe you.” Cody places his hand on the woman's shoulder. “What’s your name lets try to stay calm.”

“My name is Erin.”

“Okay, Erin. try to stay calm while my boss and I do what we can to help this poor pooch.” 

Cody takes the dog from Erin’s arms and walks to a room in the back. An hour passes by very slowly. The door to the room opens slowly. Cody and his boss walk out sighing softly.

“We did all we could, and we have contacted his owners.” The boss stared at Erin. “Luckily you brought him in as fast as you could he is going to recover.”

“Seriously?” Erin put her hand over her mouth. “Oh Thank goodness. I couldn’t live with myself if that dog had died.” 

“Don’t beat yourself up. Accidents happen, and sometimes animals just don’t pay attention.” 

Cody chuckled softly. He could tell that Erin was a good person. Not everyone would be so broken up over an animal that isn’t theirs. Hell, a lot of people leave after hitting an animal, but Erin she brought this dog in as fast as she could. She is even offering to pay for the surgery now that she knows the dog is safe.

“You know not a lot of people would care this much ma’am.” Cody said as he was ringing up the cost. “It really struck something in me, and I am gonna pay for this so you don’t have too.”

“No I absolutely have to pay for this it was my fault.”

“It was an accident.” The cash register prints a receipt. “Just keep being so caring that is how you can pay for this mistake.”

“I don’t know how to thank you for this.”

Cody waved off that statement. “No need. I don’t do things for thanks. I do them because they are the right thing to do.”

The two smiled at each other softly, but before any more words could be uttered the ground began to shake. Car alarms blasting loudly through the air. Explosions erupting nearby. The three in the clinic began to worry,  Passersby run past screaming bloody murder. Without hesitation Cody runs out of the clinic to see what is going on, and to see if anyone is in need of help.

A large hole has opened up in a very popular area. A place where many residents and tourists come to chill. Many of the shops in the area have collapsed, or have been set aflame. A community center nearby is close to the sinkhole. Cody ushers an elderly couple towards safety before rushing to the community center to see if anyone is trapped. 

“Wait!” Erin yelled as she chased after Cody “You shouldn’t just rush in there!”

“I can’t just sit still if people are in trouble.”

“If you just rush in you could get hurt.” Her voice quivers as she grabs his arm.” Or something worse could happen.”

Cody stopped and looked back into Erin’s tear-filled amber eyes. The gold tones in her iris shining as the light hits her face. The man’s heart skips a beat as he takes in all of Erin’s beauty. Her words stay with him, but he can’t worry about himself if others are in danger.

“Help me.” he places his hand on hers. “Together we can make sure anyone in the community center is safe, but we can also keep each other safe.”

Before Erin could answer the ground shook hard again. The sinkhole grew larger and got closer to the community center. Screams heard from within, and from where people are safe. Nothing like this has happened in the city of pleasure before. Everyone witnessing the events is worried the city will never recover.

“Help!” A young male’s voice could be heard from the door of the community center. “Please help my mom is trapped.”

Both Cody and Erin ran towards the younger male. The two were lead to a room that a few of the volunteers are trapped in. The door is blocked by a large wooden beam. The fire in the center is beginning to spread so the three must work together to save the innocent people within.

“We are here to help.” Cody placed his hand on the kid’s shoulder. “What’s your name, and how many people are in there?”

“My name is Taylor, and umm there are six people in there including my mom.” 

“Okay, We have to move this beam fast.” Cody took off his shirt and handed it to Erin. “You two need to cover your hands with something this could be hot, and full of splinters.”

Taylor took off the vest he has to wear for his private school uniform. Cody didn’t have anything else to wrap his hands up so he just grabbed the beam. The three worked together and freed the trapped workers. As they were evacuating silhouettes blocked the exit. 

The silhouettes get closer to the group of humans and their details are now visible. Four dark grey creatures with bone-like skin. Glowing red eyes glare at the group of humans freezing them due to fear. Their skull like faces have horns of varying numbers protruding, and razor-sharp teeth. Drool leaking out of the creatures mouths. 

“What the fuck are those things?" Taylor Screeched.

“I have no idea. Taylor, you and Erin take these people and find another exit.”

“What about you?” Erin asked Distraught. “We can’t just leave you behind.”

“These people are more important than just me.”

“Stop right now.” she sobbed. “You are more caring than any person I ever met. I won’t stand by and watch you die.” 

Cody held his cheek and stared into Erin’s Honey like eyes. “Fine, we will distract them long enough for them to get out. Then you and I will get away too.”

The pair picked up some debris and tossed them at the disgusting creatures. Taylor and the rescued volunteers ran down a hallway away from the action. The four beasts gradually grew closer to Cody and Erin. The heroes retreating, but not ending their assault of debris.

An ear piercing shriek came from one of the creatures. The pair were Aghast. Erin couldn’t move as she was frozen with fear. Cody couldn’t let anything bad happen so He swept the woman off her feet, and began to run away. 

Unfortunately for the pair Cody took a wrong turn. The two were now stuck in a dead end with monsters hot on their trail. As the disgusting abominations drew close Cody put Erin down, and stood in front of her. His plan is to protect his new friend for as long as he can. 

Suddenly a rock smashed into the back of one of the creature’s head. Taylor was there out of breath. He ran all the way back after making sure the volunteers were safe.

“Leave them alone you ugly bastards.” his voice boomed with anger.

Enraged by this attack the monster lunged at Taylor. Cody couldn’t just stand there so he rushed in to try to attack hoping to help keep taylor safe. The two men were no match for the four creatures. Moments passed and the two were tossed into the corner with Erin. bruises and cuts covering their bodies.

Before the monstrosities could finish the group off a blinding light filled the school. Everybody in the area covered their eyes hoping the event did not blind them. A tall gorgeous woman appeared behind the creatures. A long flowing gold gown with silver accents attracted all attention to her. The creatures were frozen in time, and the mystery woman seemed to glide towards the group.

“I can help you.” She reached both hands towards the terrified trio. Her palms facing the sky. “ I shall give you power to save yourself, and all those the evil Beris may threaten.” 

“How do we know we can trust you?”

“You don’t” She reached down with rings in her hands. “Take them, and live.”

The trio looked back and forth at each other bewildered. Cody stood up, and took the rings. He stared at them as they sit in his palm. Before he could thank the woman she was gone. Time unfroze, the monsters now focused on the trio ready to attack again.

“Lets go guys.” He handed his friends the rings ready to fight 

The three put the rings on. Cody discovered that you can twist them. The three were wrapped up in different colored lights. Green, Red, and Yellow creatures appear behind the groups, and then consume the light. Suddenly the three were now dressed in suits of power. Enhanced by souls of animals that tried to help protect the earth centuries ago. 

A battle began between the opposing forces. The new powers gave our heroes the edge. With their new found abilities they began to fight the creatures. Erin, and Taylor both taking on one creature each. Cody himself handling two. It took only a couple of minutes now with their enhanced strength. 

Cody kept attacking one even after he had defeated him. Even though he is wearing a mask you can hear his tears. The anger Cody felt within because of these creatures attacking his new friends, and the innocent people of his city overwhelmed him. He would have gone on for much longer but he felt a warm embrace. Erin hugged him from behind and begged him to stop. It took him a few moments to collect himself, but when the tremors stopped outside he rose to his feet. 

“Do you think these four were the sole cause of this disaster?” Erin asked.

“I don’t know, but we should go make sure no one else gets hurt.” Cody struts forward ready to do anything to protect the civilians of Lee Scott City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the same time as the first chapter we meet three other characters.

Moments after the first quake another group of civilians was trapped in a bookstore not far from the community center. Explosions erupted from the ground as a sinkhole formed. Children’s cries filled the bookstore. With no hopes of escape many gave up and were ready to accept their fate. 

Creatures crawled out of the sinkhole. Four headed off towards the community center after spying three people go inside. The rest scattered across the city. A group headed straight for the bookstore. The civilians trapped inside all panicking and flocking to the back of the store.

A young japanese man noticed the commotion. He took off his headphones and walked towards the front of the store. He cracked his knuckles and smirked. The man is Yuichi and he loves to fight. He is one of the best fighters in Lee Scott City’s underground fight club. 

The people in the store are worried. They beg Yuichi not to draw the creatures attention. Yuichi can tell from the way the creatures are moving that the store is in danger whether he draws their attention or not. At least by drawing their attention to himself he gets a fight, and maybe some people get out safely. 

“ You shouldn’t fight by yourself mate.” A woman the sam age as Yuichi walked up next to him

“I don’t need help. Fighting is what I do. Go hide with everyone else.”

“Crikey, Who put a stick up your ass.”

Yuichi grunted annoyed by the woman, but he couldn’t focus on her the creatures grow closer by the second.  The store began to rumble as the hole outfront grew bigger. The trapped civilians becoming more nervous than before.

“Hey you two.” Another young male stood up. “I will help too. There is a second exit all these people can escape from if we keep whatever those are busy.”

The three young people stood ready as the others in the building started to evacute. A loud crash shook the building as the monsters break their way in. The creatures were fast. Yuichi got in a few blows, but it had no effect on the creature he hit. Yuichi was slammed into a bookshelf by the creature.

A bright light flooded the store. The demonic beasts were frozen in place. Yuichi crawled over to the others blood dripping down from his head.

“What the hell is going on?” yuichi looked at the other two with shock on his face. 

“No clue mate. All I know is these things quit moving.”

A loud voice boomed as a beautiful figure appeared out of the light. “You three humans risked your lives for others. Let me bestow upon you the power to beat these creatures and save the earth.”

Yuichi took the ring. The two others followed him. The woman disappeared, and the three put the rings on. 

“We might die here. So I might as well learn your names.” The tough Yuichi looked at the two softly. 

“Don’t tell me you want to know our names because you are getting Nervy?” The woman joked. “ The name’s Lilah.”

“My real name is Joyner, but my friends call me Dix.” He sighed softly and tied a headband to his forehead. “Since we might die together. I am considering you guys my friends now.” 

The three heroes thrust their fists into the sky. Three beams of light shooting out filling the room. Three large transparent animals appear out of the light. A feeling of confidence overflowed in the three heroes. 

The sounds of a shark, a dolphin, and a bat echoed through the bookstore. Like a wave, the intangible creatures crashed into the three. The bond between animal spirit, and human was complete. A suit of amazing power formed. The creatures seemed nervous as if they had seen these forms before.

“The heroes of Elgix” A creature shrieked.

“I don’t know what the hell this is, but Lets use it to kick their asses!” Yuichi screamed as he charged at the monsters.

The Newly empowered humans began to fight the beings that were once to powerful for them became easy to take out. Each character taking out a beast in their own way. Yuichi brutally pounding on them until they bleed. Dix waiting for an attack, and then counter attacking driving some of the creatures back into each other so that he could then knock them all down with a drop kick. Lilah seemed to understand the powers the best of the three. She had already summoned her personal weapons. On each of her hands was a unique knuckle weapon that you could put together to look like a shark head.

Just as the fight seemed to be ending a larger creature appeared. He snuck up and grabbed Dix from behind. A swift toss sent Dix flying into Lilah. The two layed there stunned. Yuichi Growled as he charged in to fight the creature alone.

“Foolish.” The large fire ferret monster slapped Yuichi away with ease. “My name is Husai, and I will defeat you here, and now.”

Dix, and Lilah rush over to Yuichi, and help him up. The young japanese man pushes them off and rushes in at the creature again.

Husai easily kicks Yuichi right back into his newly acquired comrades. A sadistic laugh echoing the air as he does so. Yuichi’s helmet cracked revealing his right eye. Lilah, and Dix help him to his feet once again.

“Look macho man. You can’t beat him alone.”

“Yeah dude Lilah is right. Now is not the time to be a lone wolf.” Diz touched yuichi’s shoulder softly.

The young man decided the other two were right, the two men finally learned how to bring out their own personal weapons. Yuichi has acquired a dolphin bow, and his partner dix has the bat blaster. 

The three charge in at the monster. Blow for blow the battle seems to be even now.Yuichi and Dax team up and blast him on one side as he is distracted Lilah gets in a clean hit. Now that he is staggering Dax, and Yuichi hit him with a nice drop kick.

“I wont let you WIN!” Husai grows huge screaming in anger.

AS Husai grows big the ground shakes. The three are in danger, and they have no clue what to do. As this is Happening Erin, Cody, and Taylor all feel the shaking. Coming out of the community center they see the monster. 

“What the hell is that?” Taylor points at Husai his mouth open in disbelief.

“I don’t know, but we have to stop it.”

“Cody is right we can’t just let it destroy the city.” Erin agreed motivated thanks to Cody’s demeanor 

“Alright. Lets go guys.”

The three ran towards the battle unaware of the other group. Husai’s increasing size could spell danger for the city of Lee Scott. Can our heroes surpass their limits and stop the evil? The only way for them to do it is to band together and put evil in its place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes that I feel are needed are the characters names, ages, jobs, and the spirit animal that connects with them.
> 
> Cody Strong: 26, Red Ranger, Cheetah, Vet assistant
> 
> Erin Carr: 29, Green Ranger, Deer, Real Estate Agent
> 
> Yuichi Seto: 24, Blue Ranger,Dolphin, he makes money thanks to illegal street fights.
> 
> Taylor Graves: 18, Yellow Ranger, Owl, about to graduate highschool
> 
> Joyner Dixon:20, Black Ranger, Bat, College student.
> 
> Lilah Bennett: 24, Cyan Ranger, Shark, unknown.


End file.
